Hay Lin's Play
by LoveRose
Summary: Hay Lin has to write and direct the school play.It has to be romantic between a girl and a boy. She puts Cornelia as the girl. But who's gonna be the boy? Corny&Caleb! No flames!
1. It's Play Month

Just so you know, I'm sorta making this play up, so I'm sorry if it's cheesy or anything like that, ok? Send in reviews,No FLAMES! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were walking in the halls of Sheffield Institute. "I'm so glad school is over, I think I failed my French test", Irma said. "Yeah, I know, school was horrible...well more horrible", Taranee said. "Well hello, girls", Mrs. Knickerbocker's voice boomed to them from behind. "I hope she didn't hear us", Irma whispered to Will. "Hi...Mrs. Knickerbocker", Will said as they all turned around. "Excuse me ladies, but could I speak with Hay Lin for a moment", Mrs. Knickerbocker said. Hay Lin put a "Oh no I'm in trouble!" face. "Um, sure", Cornelia said with a fake smile. "Good luck, Hay Lin", Irma whispered as they left.

Hay Lin and Mrs. Knickerbocker went inside the office. Mrs. Knickerbocker took her seat in the big chair and pointed the little chair in front of her. Hay Lin sat down slowly. "So, what can I do you for, Mrs. Knickerbocker?", Hay Lin said nervously. "Hay Lin, this month is the month where we always hold a school play...", Mrs. Knickerbocker started. "Yes, I'm aware of that", Hay Lin responded confusingly. "And I wanted to ask you a little favor, Hay Lin", Mrs. Knickerbocker leaned in on her desk a little.

Hay Lin justnodded. "Well, our musicteacher, Mrs. Grounchy (I made that up), is usually thedirector and authorof the play. But it seems that shedidn't want to direct or write this years' play...", Mrs. Knickerbocker looked at Hay Lin in the eye. "So I decided that as extra credit, a student would do this job", Mrs. Knickerbocker put her head on theback of the chair. "Hay Lin, I am willing to give you 20 points on your weakest subject if you take this job". "What? With all due respect, why me?", Hay Lin asked with wide eyes. "Because, my dear, you have the highest grade from all this school in creative writing and art. You are the most "Artsie" there is in this school. Will you be willing to do this?", Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled.

Hay Lin looked down and thought for a while. "Will I be able to hold an audition?", Hay Lin said, still looking down. "Yes, of course", Mrs. Knickerbocker replied. "Do I get to design the costumes?",Hay Lin askd looking at Mrs. Knicker bocker. "If you feel THAT creative, then yes", she replied witha smile. "Do I chose whatever type of play it is?", Hay Lin asked with abig smile. "Actually, we were hoping that this year would be more romantic", Mrs.Knickerbocker repliedsquinting and smiling. "So far so good, but I have one final question before I accept your offer...", Hay Lin said looking up and thinking. Mrs. Knickerbocker leaned in, anxious to hear. "Do I get to pick the people who will be playing in the play", Hay Lin finished. "Yes, Hay Lin. Will you now take my offer? You'll have 2 weeks to write the play and script, and 3 more weeks to hold the audition and rehersals until the play", Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled and stood up. "Well...ok! Sure why not", Hay Lin said jumping up from her chair. "We've got a deal, but you've got to show me your play and script before you can continue further", Mrs. Knickerbocker and Hay Lin shook hands on it. "Yes, ma'am, I won't let you down", Hay Lin smiled and ran out of the principal's office.

Hay Lin skipped to the Silver Dragon (because the floor on top of it was her house if you didn't know that). She opened the doors and went into the kitchen. "Hello, Hay Lin, how was school?", her mother asked. She was cleaning the dishes. "It was awsome! I have to make up a play and direct it! I'm gonna start right now!", Hay Lin exclaimed and ran up the stairs. "That's wonderful, dear", her mother replied. Hay Lin walked down the hall and entered her room. She turned on her purple computer and opened Microsoft Word and started typing what came into hermind.

Hay Lin got online (you know, email, msn?). _Dring!_ a message with Irma's name came up:

**Irma**: HayLin, wut did Mrs. Kb say?

**Hay Lin**: I have to write and direct the school play

**Cornelia**: Are you serious?

**Hay Lin**: Yeah, it's gonna be fun, Mrs. Kb says it has to be romance

**Irma**: Hi Corny!

**Cornelia**:...Hi Irma

**Irma**: So it has to be romance? Who are you gonna cast to be the two lovebirds?

**Hay Lin**: I think that the girl should be Cornelia, but you have to audition first, Corny

**Cornelia**: Aw you're so nice! I would so do perfect, and please, I'll beat those other girls anyway. It's probably gonna be the Grumper sisters anyway.

**Irma**: Yeah, Corny's got it in the bag

**Hay Lin**: Exactly, but I don't know who's gonna be Corny's loverboy

**Cornelia**: Don't put a geek into it, Hay Lin!

**Irma**: Haha!

**Cornelia**: Oh shut up, Irma! You know Hay Lin won't put me with anyone bad, right Hay Lin?

**Hay Lin**: Yeah, cause the guy has to be handsome anyway, hey guys, I have to start writing this thing, bye!

_Hay Lin has just signed off_

**Cornelia**: Bye Irma

**Irma**: Bye Corny

**Cornelia**: Will you stop calling me that?

_Cornelia has just signed off_

_Irma has just signed off_

"Alright, let's start writing this bad boy!", Hay Lin said and started typing on her computer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

This was just sorta like the intro, later on it will become total Cornelia&Caleb fluffiness I promise! Send in reviews, no flames!


	2. Story Time!

Here's where everything starts. I hope you enjoy it. Send in reviews, no Flames!

Oh and the **bold **is the Hay Lin's play, ok? Just so you won't get confused.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Next Day...**

_7:32 a.m_., Hay Lin thought. She was holding her binder with one arm and a pen in the other; she was putting the finishing touches on the play. "Hey, Hay!", Irma said walking beisdes her. "Hi, Irma. What's up?", Hay Lin said, not leaving her eyesight from the paper. "Nothin much, I'm guessing that you're writing the play, right?", Irma said trying to look at the pieces of paper. "Actually...I'm...done!", she said clicking the pen and putting it away. "That's so cool! Can I read it?", Irma asked trying to grab the papers. "Not yet! You're gonna have to wait", Hay Lin said, moving the papers away from Irma's grasp. "Oh fine", Irma complained.

The two girls walked into the gates of Sheffield Institute and saw Will, Taranee, and Cornelia sitting down under a tree and talking. "Hi guys!", Irma waved at them. "Hi Irma, hi Hay Lin", Taranee waved back. Hay Lin and Irma joined their friends and sat down on the grass. "So, Hay Lin, why don't you tell them about your news?", Irma suggested. The girls looked at Hay Lin. "I'm done with the school play!", Hay Lin cheered. "That's great, Hay Lin, can we see it?", Taranee said. "Not yet!", HayLin giggled. "Aw, but we're your friends", Will complained. "Nope", Hay Lin still said. _Dring!_, the bell rang. "Well, the bell saved me, gotta go, bye!", Hay Lin quickly got up and ran to her class. The girls ran after her.

**After School...**

Everyone was gathered in Hay Lin's locker. "Hay Lin! You have to show us! Please?", Irma pleaded. "Sorry, I have to show it to Mrs. Knickerbocker first", Hay Lin slammed her locker shut and smiled. "Why not show us, we'll judge it", Will said. "No way, you guys go home, I'll e-mail you to tell you if she said ok. I have to go to her office, bye guys!", Hay Lin said as she ran to the principal's office.

Hay Lin stopped in her door as she knocked, "Come in". Hay Lin opened the door and pocked her head in, "Um, is now a good time?". "Oh, Hay Lin, of course, come in", Mrs. Knickerbocker said putting her pen down. Hay Lin came in and sat down. She opened her backpack and got out the pieces of papers. Mrs. Knickerbocker gasped, "Is that...the play?". "Yes ma'am", Hay Lin responded handing her the papers. "Outstanding! I expected you to finish much later", Mrs. Knickerbocker exclaimed. "I will tell you the results tomorrow. I'm going to read it right now", Mrs. Knickerbocker said, adjusting her reading glasses."If you don't mind, ma'am, I would like to stay...", Hay Lin said quietly. "Well, alright, if you have nothing to do", Mrs. Knickerbocker said.

Hay Lin stayed there and watched as Mrs. Knickerbocker's face changed from time to time, from happy, to sad, to googly eyes. They were there for about one hour. When Mrs. Knickerbocker reached the last page, she put it down and smiled for a second at Hay Lin. "Hay Lin...did you do this all by yourself?", she breathed. Hay Lin nodded happily. "This is amazing, how much creativity a 13 year old girl could have!", Mrs. Knickerbocker got up and smiled joyfully. Hay Lin was twice as excited, but stayed still and smiled wide. "I approve, now you just need to make another version, script style, and make copies of the amount of characters. You could then hold the audition when you want, just tell the lady to announce it in the morning announcments", Mrs. Knickerbocker said, handing Hay Lin her play. "You're a very talented girl, Hay Lin", Mrs. Knickerbocker complimented. "Why thank you, I'll make the scripts right now! I'll tell the lady to announce it when I'm on my way out. Thanx, Mrs. Knickerbocker!", Hay Lin said as she ran out the door.

"YES!", Hay Lin jumped as she ran. She started twirling and making music with her voice. She saw the lady who made the announcments lock the door behind her. "Hey ma'am!", Hay Lin shouted. The lady turned around. "Could you possibly say this in tomorrow's morning announcments?", Hay Lin handed her a piece of paper she had written in Mrs. Knickerbocker's office. The lady read it, "You have permission from the principal, yes?". Hay Lin nodded. "Alright, I'll announce it tomorrow", the lady said, putting it in her purse. "Thanks!", Hay Lin said as she ran home.

Hay Lin walked into the Silver Dragon and saw that the whole restaurant was empty, except for the girls and Caleb eating almond cookies. "Hay Lin! How'd it go?", Irma asked, waving at her from her seat. "She said that she loved it! I'm going to cast the auditions tomorrow", Hay Lin cheered. "That's great, so now will you tell us what it's about?", Cornelia smiled. "What is she talking about?", Caleb asked Cornelia. "Oh, right. You see, every year, the school holds a play", Cornelia started. "A play?", Caleb asked in confusion. "Yeah, it's when a ton of people act like another person...it's like acting a story that someone writes. In this case, Hay Lin wrote the play, but she wouldn't tell us about it", Cornelia smiled. "Oh, ok", Caleb smiled back. "You know, in Meridean, I was a great actor...well I still am", Caleb announced to Cornelia. "You? An actor?", Cornelia grinned. "Yeah, we would sometimes do these...play things, except they weren't exactly plays", Caleb said. Cornelia giggled and looked at Hay Lin.

"Well, I guess I can tell you now", Hay Lin said, putting a chair out and sitting in it. The girls and Caleb put on happy faces. "Yes! Finally", Irma yelled. Hay Lin smiled and laughed. "Ok, here's the story...**so there's this prince, his name is Bernardo, but they called him Berny**", Hay Lin laughed. The rest also giggled. "**Well anyway, he was 16 years old, this story takes place way back, so a prince always had to at least be engaged by the age of 16 or 17. Everyday, his parents would pick out a set of princeses so that he could pick one to marry, but he never chose one. He didn't like any of them. So his parents got angry with him. They told him that they were having a party for his dad's birthday, and they wanted him to find someone in the party. The whole town was going to be there**", Hay Lin was getting into it.

Everyone could imagine these people with big puffy dresses, and a big castle, and tonz of princeses with tiaras and puffier dresses. "**So then, they had the party, everyone was there. Berny kept looking and looking around for someone of his pleasing, but he couldn't. He said that he couldn't find the perfect one because he only wanted to see the inside of the girl, you know. So he went outside of the ball room to the gate of the castle to get some fresh air. When he stepped out of the door, he sees a girl walking around on the other side of the gate. The girl had beautiful blond hair, shining blue eyes, and a beautiful pink dress**", everyone looked at Cornelia. "This is gonna be you, Corny", Hay Lin said. Cornelia smiled.

"**So anyway, Berny sees her and goes to the gate to talk to her. The girl said that her name was Rose and she was new and didn't know anything about the party. So the two of them started talking and find themselves falling in love**", Hay Lin giggled. "**The next day, he told his parents that he had finally found the girl he was looking for. Their parents wanted to meet her, so Berny went in search of Rose. He walked all over town until he found Rose sitting next to a lake. He asks her if it was ok to meet his parents, she said that she didn't know, but bla bla bla, she goes to meet them**", Hay Lin continued. Everyone was caught up in the story (I don't care if it sounds bad or anything! Plz don't flame me for the play! I beg you).

"**Ok, I'm not gonna say so much detail anymore, but his parents did not accept her because she came from Europe, their enemy in a war they were having. But Berny refused their decision and then bla bla bla, he tells her, bla bla bla, and they run away together. But then somehow, Berny's parents along with a thousand soldiers, and Rose's parents, witha thousand soldiers as well found them**", Hay Lin exclaimed. "Wait, how could Rose's parents have soldiers?", Will asked. "Oh right, I forgot to mention, Rose's parents were sorta like the rulers over Europe, in the play, each continent is ruled by...rulers, ok?", Hay Lin said. "Oh, ok, continue", Will said.

"**So then Europe and France, which was Berny's...continent, started fighting**", Hay Lin said. "Oh and no they don't speak french or european", she pointed out. Everyone else nodded. "**But before any of this happened, Berny found out that Rose had these special powers. Berny said that he wanted to combine her power with his soul, so they could stop the war that was happening. So they both somehow become one and form a pink crystal. They stop the war and both Europe and France were astonished that their princess and prince where both now a non-living thing...or so they thought. Because of what happened, France and Europe signed a peace treaty. They both had a giant funeral for Rose and Berny. They put the giant crystal in the middle. When the King and Queen of Europe and France regret ever refusing their offspring's love for each other, the crystal turns Rose and Berny back into human forms. And bla bla bla, details details details, and they get married and live in a castle in the middle of the ocean that divides the U.S. from all the rest. The End!**", Hay Lin concluded.

The girls and Caleb clapped. "Dang, if you didn't cut out the details, it would've been an hour! We've been here for 30 minutes!", Taranee exclaimed. "Yeah, but that was amazing, Hay Lin, I wonder what it's gonna be like WITH the details", Cornelia said with a smile on her face. Hay Lin smiled and jumped up and down. "Oh and the story is called, The Heart of Rose, and you'll find out why it's called that later", Hay Lin grinned as she went into the kitchen. "What? So it's not over! Hay Lin!", Irma yelled. "No! Until later you'll know the rest. Bye now!", Hay Lin said, locking the door to her house. "Aw man", they all yelled.

"So, who do you think is gonna be Berny?", Irma asked as she looked at Cornelia. "I don't know, but yesterday, I called Hay Lin and just told me that there was going to be a kissing scene", Cornelia said. Caleb's eyes went wide and looked at Cornelia. "And...you're...Rose, right?", he said slowly. Cornelia nodded, "That's why I hope that Hay Lin doesn't get a geek to be Berny". "Wow, Corny, haha! You're gonna have an intense part", Will said. "Yeah, well, I have to go now, I'll see you guys tomorrow!", Cornelia said, as she left the doors and went home.

"Caleb", everyone said. "What?", he asked. "That is going to be hard to watch",Taranee said. "What are you talking about?", Caleb asked. "Oh come on, "And...you're...Rose, right?", Irma mimiked. "I wasjust curious", Caleb said. "No you weren't, why can't you just say that you like her and that's it. At least tell us! Admit it", Will said. "...I don't like her...I love her", Caleb whispered. "Finally!", Hay Lin said, coming through the door. "I'm sorry I had to put the kissing scene with Cornelia and...whatever guy", Hay Lin said. Caleb looked down in sadness.

"Oh my gosh! I just had an awsome idea!", Irma exclaimed. Everyone looked at Irma. "Hay Lin, you turn down all the people who audition as Berny. Tell Mrs. Knickerbocker that none of them fit Berny's character, and ask that your...cousin, Caleb, play it! Cornelia can't refuse!", Irma grinned. "What do you mean, she can't refuse?", Caleb asked. "Open your eyes! She likes, no, loves you!", Hay Lin said. "She does!", Caleb smiled. "Yeah, so Cornelia would be happy to know that you'll be Berny! And besides, you said you were a good actor, right?", Will asked. Caleb nodded. "Perfect! But we have to make sure that Cornelia doesn't know, ok?", Hay Lin said. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Oh yay! We're finally gonna see you and Cornelia together! That would be, like, the perfect time to tell her that you love her!", Irma screamed. "Yeah...it would", Caleb smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! I finished chapter two! No flames about the play, I'm not much of a play-creator, and I didn't wanna use Romeo and Juliet cause **Chelsea Wellhord, my awsome penpal**, already has that idea (sorta), and I didn't wanna copy her. Send in reviews, no flames!


	3. The Auditions

I'm so happy you guys like my story so much! I promise I won't let you down! Plz send in reviews no flames! Enjoy guys!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a normal Thursday morning, time to go to school. Everyone sat down in their classes. "Hay Lin, please report to the office", a lady said in the intercome. Everybody "oooo!"'d at Hay Lin. Hay Lin igrnored them and walked to the office. She went inside and saw Mrs. Knickerbocker standing there. "I think it would be better if you announce the auditions, no?", Mrs. Knickerbocker pointed at a door. Hay Lin nodded and opened the door she was pointing at. She saw the same lady who she gave the paper to the other day, making the usual announcments. "And we have a special announcment by Hay Lin", the lady said.

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia (though in seperate classes) smiled. "Um, yes, hello? Is this thing on?", Hay Lin said through the intercome. "Yeah ok, you all know that, um, every year we have the school play right? Well this year, I'm the creator of the play, and I'm proud to say that it's done! I already made the scripts with cute little yellow and purple-...oh right", everyone giggled.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I will be holding auditions today after school. On the bulliten board, there are the names of the characters, and scripts, so you can take one and write your name next to the character you want to play. There will also be some dancing and singing scenes, so if you're an awsome dancer or singer, come on by!I hope to see you guys there! Bye", Hay Lin left the room and went to the bulletin board. She stuck a big list of characters in the middle on top of the "Weekly Clothes Line". She then took out the scripts from her backpack and stacked them up in the table next to the bulliten board. Hay Lin nodded and left for class.

**After School...**

Hay Lin and her friends were walking side-by-side to the school's auditorium with cool sun glasses, and walking exagaratingly cool. The girls pushed open the doors and stroke a pose. Then the doors came back and smashed their face. "Ow", Hay Lin whispered. They opened the doors again and saw tonz of people looking over their scripts. "Oh, looks like Caleb arrived", Irma pointed. Cornelia gasped and looked at Caleb walking towards them. "Hi ladies", he said. "Hey Caleb, you here to watch?", Hay Lin said, taking off her sunglasses. "Yeah, wish you all good luck, I'll be with Hay Lin, right?", Caleb asked. "Yeah, you'll be sitting with me to see all the others audition", Hay Lin said walking to thesecond aisle of thetheater-looking chairs (It looked sorta like the movies, but instead of a big screen, a stage).

Hay Lin got out a a cordless microphone and said, "Hey listen up everyone!". Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hay Lin. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia took off their glasses, put it in their pockets, and went up to the stage. "I will first be auditioning for Rose. Everyone else can take a seat at least 5 rows behind me and my cousin, Caleb", HayLin pointed at Caleb, who was sitting next to her. "Cousin?", Cornelia asked the girls. "Uh, don't look at us, it's Hay Lin's thoughts", Irma laughed nervously. Cornelia raised an eye brow, "Ok, whatever". The other girls glanced a face of relief. Will, Irma, and Taranee went to go join the other children, while Cornelia and a bunch of girls were back stage.

"Ok, first person auditioning for Rose is...Jasmin Cordidet", Hay Lin announced on the mic. A girl with dorky looking glasses, braces, and really weird shoes and socks slouched her way to the center of the stage. Hay Lin and Caleb looked at each other with an eyebrow raised and then looked at Jasmin. "So, I-I-I'm gonna acho, audition for Rose...", Jasmin said with a stuffy voice. "Go ahead and say any line that Rose says", Hay Lin said in the mic.

Jasmin turned and turned the page, until she finally stopped on one page. "Oh, Berny a...a...achoo, I'm so sorry that I... l-i-e-d...oh lied, right?", Jasmin asked. "Uh, I think we've heard enought, we'll keep in touch", Hay Lin said on the mic. "But you don't even have my number", Jasmin said. "The bulliten board will comminucate with you. Next we have...Courtney and Bess Grumper?", Hay Lin focused on the names to see if they were real. The Grumper sisters both came out to center stage.

"Um, only one can play Rose", Hay Lin said. Caleb shaked his head "no" and looked at the girls. "Ugh, well we all know that's going to be me", Bess announced. "What? Na-uh, I'm going to be Rose!", Courtney disagreed. "No I am!", Bess argued. They kept going like that for about one minute when, "Yeah, ok, you know what, just get out of the stage". Caleb had said in the mic. and then passed it to Caleb. "Yeah, please, get out of my site", Hay Lin said putting a hand over her eyes. "Ugh! Fine, we never even wanted to be Rose", the girls left with angry faces.

"Ok whatever, anyway, finally we have...Cornelia Hale", Hay Lin said with happiness in her voice. Caleb's annoyed face turned into happiness when he heard her name. Cornelia went to center stage and flilpped the pages. She stopped the pages and then started to read with a lot of heart and soul put into her words, "Oh, Bernardo, you know that we can not continue this any longer. Our countries are both under war, and they are threatening each other in order to find us. We must do what is right for our countries". Cornelia closed her eyes for drama. "But I would be willing to risk my whole country for you. I cannot live without you, Rose", Cornelia opened her eyes in suprise and saw that Hay Lin was holding the mic. to Caleb and he read Berny's part.

He looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "Then together, we must set peace between our countries, and then, we shall finally be free to live together, and express our true feelings of love", Cornelia smiled dreamily as she, not only said her lines, but it was as if she was saying that to Caleb, so of course, she put in a lot of feeling into it. "Bravo! Bravo!", Hay Lin clapped as she stood up. Caleb also stood up and clapped for her. Cornelia, not leaving contact with Caleb, curtsied.

"Hey! You just chose Cornelia because she's your best friend, Hay Lin! I'm not going to stand for this!", Bess argued as she pushed Cornelia, who almost fell, and stood up in the center. "Oh come on, Bess, don't be jealous, I mean, who else agrees that Cornelia was the best?", Hay Lin said in the mic., looking at everyone in back. Everyone cheered and gave whistled. "See?", Hay Lin said to Bess. Bess just stood there in anger. Cornelia pushed her with her hips with an angry face, "Whoops, my bad", Cornelia grinned. Everyone cheered again.

"So it's settled then, Cornelia Hale is our new Rose!", Hay Lin yelled. Everyone cheered. Cornelia jumped up and down in happiness and went down the stage to sit with her friends. Caleb looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up. Cornelia blushed and smiled. "Alright, yo yo yo, who's gonna be this girly's bo-bo-boy now!", Hay Lin rapped on the mic. Everyone laughed and a ton of boys, and I mean, a TON of boys came up to the stage. "I don't see as many boys here on the list", Hay Lin announced on the mic. looking at the boys then the list. "Yeah, but when we saw the Cornelia was gonna be Rose, well duh, we're auditioning!", a boy said. The boys started cheering. Caleb put a mad face and was about to get up, but was stopped by Hay Lin's hand. "You're going to be Berny no matter what, calm down. Cornelia's all yours", Hay Lin teased. Caleb crossed his arms and stayed sitting.

**(There are too many boys to put, but I'm just gonna say that some were geeky, sorta like Jasmin, but better. You know, geeky voice and clothes. There were some cute guys, but Hay Lin kept turning them down) **

Cornelia put on a "What!" face and turned to the girls. "How come Hay Lin is turning down all the cute guys! The last one was pretty good", Cornelia said. "Well, uh, mabye she wants the role of Berny to be played by someone...in his character", Taranee said nervously. Cornelia looked confused. "Yeah...I mean...she told us yesterday that the role of Rose and Berny had to be played by people who put feeling into it", Will backed Taranee up. "Well, if she doesn't pick someone soon, there's gonna be no one left", Cornelia sat back down on her seat and looked at the boys acting...weird and trying to hard.

At this time, Mrs. Knickerbocker entered the room and went towards Hay Lin. "Hello, Hay Lin", Mrs. Knickerbocker sat in the seat next to her. "Oh, hi Mrs. Knickerbocker", Hay Lin waved. Caleb looked over Hay Lin's shoulder. "Who's he? I haven't seen his face in school", Mrs. Knickerbocker asked. "Oh, that's because...he's my cousin, Caleb,that lives...far from here. He's staying here for 5 months", Hay Lin lied. "Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you, Caleb. So, Hay Lin, how's everything going?", Mrs. Knickerbocker asked. "Well, the role for Rose will be played by Cornelia Hale, but the role for Berny...not so good", Hay Lin made a face. "Why not?", Mrs. Knickerbocker looked at the boys. "None of them seem to fit Berny's character...or look", Hay Lin mumbled. All the boys had already left the stage. "What!That's it?", Hay Lin stood up in suprise (well, she's a good actress wink). "Yup", Caleb said. "Oh my goodness, Mrs. Knickerbocker, what do I do?", Hay Lin asked Mrs. Knickerbocker, biting her lip.

"Everybody can leave, tomorrow we will finish the audition!", Caleb yelled. Everybody left, but Cornelia and the girls put their ears to the door. "You mean to say that all the boys already auditioned?", they heard Mrs. Knickerbocker say. "Yes, there were a lot of boys. I didn't...feel anything", Hay Lin said. Cornelia opened the door slightly, all the girls peeked, too. They saw that Mrs. Knickerbocker was examining Caleb. "Hay Lin, is your cousin by any chance, a good actor?", Mrs. Knickerobocker asked slowly. "Oh my gosh! Yes you're right! Look, I'll show you", Hay Lin dragged Caleb up the stage with the script.

"Are you sure I'll be able to impress her enough?", Caleb asked quietly as they were looking for a page. "Duh, this play is under my command, just do what you did with Cornelia, you were really good", Hay Lin whispered back. "Ok, so for right now, I'll play Rose, and Caleb will be Berny, you ready Mrs. Knickerbocker?", Hay Lin asked. They saw Mrs. Knickerbocker nod. "Ok, ready Caleb?", Hay Lin asked nervously. Caleb nodded slowly.

Hay Lin looked at the paper and said, "You already know all about me, and we've only met about a couple of days ago". "Yes, but I feel that I've known you all my life. You're such a wonderful person, Rose-", Caleb started with a lot of feeling. Cornelia stared at him. "-I mean, you're the only person I've known that understands me. Everyone else treats me like...", Caleb said...with feeling. "A prince?", Hay Lin said. "Yes, but you, Rose, are the only person who actually treats me like a person, and I admire that", Caleb said. "Bravo! Caleb, now I know why you and Hay Lin are related. You both are so talented!", Mrs. Knickerbocker exclaimed.

Cornelia smiled dreamily. "Corny?", Irma whispered. "What?", she whispered back. Irma looked at her with a smirk for a moment, and then said, "Oh, nothing". "I think, Hay Lin, that Caleb should be Berny!", Mrs. Knickerbocker clasped her hands together. Cornelia had an anxious face, _Please say yes, please say yes_, she thought. "I think so too, you up to it Caleb?", Hay Lin winked at Caleb without Mrs. Knickerbocker knowing. "Yeah, ok", Caleb smiled. Cornelia looked like she was going to scream. She quickly got her face away from the door and smiled wide. "Corny, are you ok?", Will asked, grinning at the girls. "Um, yeah, I'm so much better than ok, I have to go home girls. Bye!", Cornelia ran with a huge smile on her face. The girls saw that when she reached the gate she jumped up and screamed, "Yes!", and then ran home with a smile on her face.

"Well, haha, phase one worked", Taranee said, as Hay Lin and Caleb walked out. "You guys were watching?", Hay Lin smiled. "Yeah, and Cornelia-", Irma looked at Caleb, who looked nervous, "-she, Cornelia Hale, actually jumped and said "Yes!", she must've REALLY been in a good mood", Irma grinned at Caleb. Caleb mouthed the words, "Thank you", and looked at the heavens. "Haha! I guess he's happy now, but now, on to phase two", Hay Lin said, putting up two fingers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OoOoOoO! It's almost getting to the best part! Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. Is it Just Practice?

I sorta fell in love with this story (haha! I wanna finish it already), so I'm gonna update super fast! Yeah! Right On! Send in reviews no flames! Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**The Next Day...Friday...**

"Attention students!", Mrs. Knickerbocker said on the intercom, "I have a very important announcment to make. It seems that this play is going to be big. And I mean big. So you are going to skip part of school to audition and things for the play. Now please go in an ORDERLY FASION to the auditiorium, please, thank you". Of course...no one listened.

"Oh my gosh, we're skipping a whole day of school, which isn't even possible, just for your play!", Taranee exclaimed. "Yeah, thank you Hay Lin!", Irma laughed. "Hey speaking of the play, where's Cornelia?", Will asked. "She went to go get Caleb and take her here. She volunteered...and imagine what would've happened if we said no to her", Hay Lin giggled. "Hey, there they are!", Taranee said. Caleb and Cornelia were walking together, laughing and talking. "So, it's true that we're skipping school?", Cornelia asked the girls, as she and Caleb walked with them. "Well, most of school time", Taranee said.

When the children entered the auditorium, Mrs. Knickerbocker was already on stage. "Children! Take a seat please!", she said in the microphone. The children all sat down. "Can I please have Hay Lin come up here", Mrs. Knickerbocker said. Hay Lin stood up and walked up the stage. Everyone started cheering. Hay Lin smiled wide, "Thank you, thank you", she said on the microphone.

"Ok well, um, everybody has to participate, so whoever didn't get the part, or isn't doing anything, has to dance or sing, or be props or...backstage", Hay Lin started. "Yo, who's Berny?",a boy cried out. "Oh that's right!", Hay Lin said. "As you know, Cornelia Hale is our Rose", Hay Lin pointed at Cornelia to come up front. Everyone also cheered as she went up the stage next to Hay Lin. "And Berny is going to be played by my...cousin, his name is Caleb, come on up Caleb!", Hay Lin said. Even though nobody knew him, they also cheered, especially the girls (you all should know why, wink wink). He stood next to Cornelia.

"Ok, so now, we're going to be auditioning for...the queen of France, this is going to be Bernardo's mom", Hay Lin said. Two girls came up and huddled near Caleb. Cornelia got a little mad and sorta pushed them to the center, _I made up an excuse..._, Cornelia thought. "Hmmm, ok, this is how I'm gonna judge", Hay Lin started. Mrs. Knickerbocker brought two chairs, one for her and for Hay Lin, Cornelia and Caleb sat on the floor (they were better off sitting in the crowd). "Say this line to Caleb, whoever sounds more mother-like will take the part", Hay Lin gave the two girls a piece of paper.

"Danielle LaMar, you can go first, Caleb stand up", Hay Lin said. Caleb stood up in his place. "Good morning...sweetie", the girl got flushed saying that to the cutest boy she'd ever seen (well he is, even though he's a cartoon, you have to admit). Caleb looked at Hay Lin. "Ok...next we have our very own, Will Vandom!" Hay Lin exclaimed.Will went to the center stage and smiled nervously at the people cheering. Will cleared her throat, "Why good morning, my princy-poo!", Will patted his cheek. Everyone started laughing. "Will is deffinetley mother material!", Mrs. Knickerbocker laughed. "Will it is!", Hay Lin said, writing her name down. "Thank you for funny nick-names, mom!", Will yelled. She went to take her seat.

"Now we have...the king of France, Bernardo's dad", Hay Lin announced. One boy got up and went up the stage. "Matt!", Will said in happyness and shock. "Hey, look you're married!", Irma teased. "Well, since no one else is auditioning, you get the part Matt, as Caleb's dad, king, and husband of Will", Hay Lin said. Everyone started to "Wooo!" at them. They both lushed, as Matt took his seat.

**_(I'm gonna skip the part where it auditions the king and queen of Spain, if you're wondering, it's _**

**_Queen: Veronica Hudson (character I made up)_**

**_King: Carlos Mendiola (character I made up)_**

**_Actually, I'm just gonna skip the rest and put it where the children see in the bulliten board who gets what part, ok? sorry too much to write_**

The next day, everyone huddled around the bulliten board:

**Rose: Cornelia Hale**

**Queen of Europe: Veronica Hudson**

**King of Europe: Carlose Mendiola**

**House Keeper of Europe's Castle: Irma Lair**

**Cook: Martin**

**Bernardo: Caleb**

**Queen of France: Will Vandom**

**King of France: Matt Olsen**

**House Keeper of France's Castle: Taranee Cook**

**Cook: Nigel**

**Author and Director: Hay Lin**

**Assistant Director: Cornelia and Caleb **

**...everyone else is either backstage, helping me costume design, dancers, soldiers, people (scene where the ball is), and singers.**

**- Thanx for ur participation! Hay Lin**

"Yes! I got my part!", Irma screamed in joy. "Um, you already knew that you got your part", Taranee pointed out. "I know, but it's still fun to be reminded, yes!", Irma laughed. "And we're having rehersal soon, you know that right, and I bet Cornelia can't wait for her big moment with Caleb", Hay Lin grinned at Cornelia. "I never said anything", Cornelia said. "But you were thinking it, and you have to practice with him on your free time too...especially the kissing scene", Hay Lin giggled. "Oh my gosh! You're right, cause we're the main characters", Cornelia blushed a little. "Yeah, I'm gonna go tell Caleb", Hay Lin said.

_Oh my gosh, Hay Lin is right! I don't know how I'm going to be able to actually kiss Caleb. I know that I like him, but I don't know if he likes me, or that he's ok with it...I have to find out somehow_,Cornelia thought as she walked home. She opened the door and went into her room. She flopped on her bed and took out the script. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?", Cornelia answered. "Hi, it's Hay Lin. Hey, Caleb is here, and he wants you to come over", Hay Lin said. "Hay Lin! I didn't say anything!", Caleb screamed at her. "Caleb, hehe, what a joker, anyway, it's not only Caleb, it's the girls too, we're gonna practice", Hay Lin said. "Hay Lin, the play is in like...weeks from now", Cornelia said. "Yeah, but we need to totally be prepared", Hay Lin answered. "Ok, I'll go right now", Cornelia said. "Yeah, the girls just arrived. See ya then!", Hay Lin hung up, as well as Cornelia.

She closed her eyes for a while and then got up. She told her mom she was going over to Hay Lin's with the girls and left. When she got there, everyone was already rehearsing. "Did you guys start without me?", Cornelia asked playfully. "You're not in the part yet", Will said. So Cornelia watched as they rehearsed, and Cornelia had to do the parts that were played by other people.

After a few minutes, it was time for one of the most major parts of the play...the kiss. "Bernardo, will I ever see you again?", Cornelia said dramatically. "Even though my parent's don't allow me to see you again, I shall not listen. For you are my sun, my moon, my air, and my life. I promise that nothing will ever seperate us", Caleb finished. The two looked at each other, and then at the girls. "Well? Come on, do it!", Irma giggled with the rest. Caleb and Cornelia crossed their arms. "Fine ok, ok, we won't look. Turn around, guys", Will said as they turned around. Cornelia turned to Caleb.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned closer and closer until, their lips touched. _But wait a minute_, Cornelia thought, _this doesn't feel like a pretend kiss to me...it feels...real_. Caleb was thinking the same thing, but they both didn't hold back. After a few more seconds they finally stopped. "Aaawww!", everyone said. They turned to the girls who were all with googly eyes. "Hey! I thought you said you would turn around", Caleb said. "Do you actually think we would miss this? Ha! As if", Irma laughed. "Oh my goodness, it's already getting late, I have to go home", Will said looking at her watch. "Yeah, come on lets go, bye Hay Lin", Taranee said. Hay Lin waved good-bye and entered her house.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb walked down the side walk until they had to go their seperate ways. "Bye Cornelia, bye Caleb, see you guys tomorrow", Taranee said, as Will and Taranee turned the other way. Cornelia and Caleb walked in silence, but not for long. "Hey Caleb?", Cornelia asked. Caleb looked at her. "Back there...when we kissed...was that a pretend I'm-just-acting kiss, or was it a real kiss", Cornelia asked quietly and looking at the ground. Caleb and Cornelia stopped and looked at each other. "That...was a real kiss", Caleb responded after a few seconds. Cornelia's eyes grew bigger and brighter. Caleb smiled at her sweetly and hugged her, Cornelia willingly returned the hug.

It felt like years that they were in each other's arms. "Well, we better get you home, before your parents get mad", Caleb said, regretting breaking their embrace. "Yeah", Cornelia laughed. They walked side-by-side, Caleb got hold of her hand; their fingers laced together. When they finally got to Cornelia's apartment they looked at each other again. "Bernardo, will I ever see you again?", Cornelia said smiling big. "Of course, Rose,for you are my sun, my moon, my air, and my life. I promise that nothing will ever seperate us", Caleb smiled with her. They hugged once more and Cornelia opened the door. "Oh, and Cornelia", Caleb said. Cornelia looked back. "I know I never mentioned it but...I love you, and what Hay Lin wrote is true". Cornelia blew him a kiss, "I'll love you forever, too". She waved good-bye and left inside.

Caleb smiled wide and walked back, _And I thought Earth school's were bad_, he thought, as he walked happily down the side walk, until they meet again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! Cornelia&Caleb fluffiness! And trust me, they're gonna change the play world, forever! You'll soon find out why. Send in reviews no flames!


	5. Almost The Big Day!

I'm so excited! It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm so happy, that I wanna share my happiness with you guys, haha! I'm gonna update this other ch. Send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Two weeks passed...one day before the big day...**

"Ok people, let's do this one more time!", Hay Lin said. Everyone moved around stage. The girls had poofy, tooty-fruity dresses; some with big hats (you know, the one princesses wear in the old days, with the fabric hanging from the end) and some had weird hair-styles. The boys had weird clothing on, some with hats and some with monocles or weird-looking shoes.

"Let's rehearse...the part where Bernardo and Rose are becoming one. So we need the soldiers from France and Europe, as well as the King and Queen of both places. Everyone scattered around everywhere. The stage was actually quite big. They even had an awsome background for the scene. It was sad colors, black and gray, with lightning, sort of like it was raining with thunder. Cornelia and Caleb came to the center of the stage. Will and Matt were in front of the French soldiers, and Veronica and Carlos were in the front of the Europe soldiers. "Ok, we want feeling, people. Sound effects! Lights! Microiphones! And...action!", Hay Lin yelled and sat down with a smile (If you're wondering, the microphones were everywhere and loud, so no one needed to hold anything).

"Rose! Come here! Away from those beasts, especially that one", Queen Jasmin (Veronica) yelled, pointing at France's prince. "Mother! I will not return to you for as long as you dispise these people, especially Bernardo! Keep away from him, mother!", Rose yelled back, and stretched her arms to her sides, as if protecting Bernardo. "You will do no such thing! Get away from them, now Rose!", King Ferdinan (Carlos) said with fury.

"Listen to your parents, you girl. Step away from our son! You don't deserve him at all!", Queen Gabriela (Will) said to Rose. Rose gasped and gave up by hanging her head low, but an angry face. "Mother! I love her! You cannot just take me away from her!", Bernardo yelled at his mother. "But we can, either you, Rose, step away from him and come to us, or our soldiers will remove that boy!", King Ferdinan yelled. The soldiers put their shields higher, and their swords ready to fight (yes they were fake, duh).

Irma then suddenly came walking in front of everyone in the housekeeper outfit. "Yo, Hay Lin, what kind of duster am I gonna have, white or shocking pink", Irma laughed. The students watchingstarted laughing."Um, Irma, we're rehearsing", Hay Lin said. Irma looked back at the people, looking confused. "Oh, sorry", Irma laughed nervously and ran back backstage. "Ok...so continue!", Hay Lin said.

"Ok, um...oh right...There shall be no such thing. Men!", King Miguel (Matt) ordered his soldiers. The soldiers also put a fighting stance. "No! There shall be no fighting!", Rose and Bernardo boomed together. Hay Lin motioned her hands, as the crew put lighting. They both closed their eyes and began to hover up (with the wires). Everybody looked at them with suprise and shock. "Your fighting has caused us misery, so now we shall be together as one!", Rose and Bernardo said in unison and a bright, green light came from Cornelia.

"How can you do that?", Mrs. Kickerbocker asked Hay Lin. "Oh, we've been doing this for some time now", Hay Lin mumbled and grinned. If you saw Will, which no one did of course, she had the Heart of Candracar out, summoning her powers. Caleb also began to glow, except with white (Will knew how to do a glow on people because it helps when she's in the dark). The two, still closed eyes and glowing. hugged each other and began to spin really fast (this was the people backstage). Finally, Will made a silent wish to the Heart as it, without being seen, jumped in the middle of the two spinning people. Caleb and Cornelia opened their eyes to see spinning figures of one another and the Heart of Candracar. Cornelia concentrated as they both started to disappear slowly. The spinning vortx diminished and only the Heart of Candracar was left, slowly going down.

"My baby!", Queen Jasmin and Queen Gabriela shreiked and ran towards the crystal. Suddenly a screen appeared from the Heart of Candracar when they held it in both their palms. Rose and Bernardo appeared side-by side in the screen. "Until you learn how to love...", Rose started with almost no emotion in her face or voice. "Then, you shall be returned what is dear to you...", Bernardo said the same as Rose did (well, except a deeper voice). "For if not, your two treasures shall be gone, forgetting you, forever", Rose and Bernardo said, and closed their eyes. Then the screen disappeared.

"Bravo! Bravo!", Mrs. Knickerbocker stood up and clapped. Cornelia and Caleb walked from the back of the stage and to where everyone else was. "Hay Lin, how did you actually get all these effects? They seem almost...real", Mrs. Knickerbocker gasped. "Hahaha! Wait till you see all the play", Hay Lin laughed. "I can't wait to see it all tomorrow night. "Ok, tomorrow, you all have to be here at 6:00 p.m. to put on your make up and all the props and stuff", Hay Lin gathered in a circle with everyone. Everyone then nodded and started to leave the stage.

Cornelia started walking slowly out the auditorium doors, with her long, pink silk dress dragging behind her. She looked at the ground in front of her and took off the pretty leaf crown on her head. "Hi Cornelia", Cornelia turned and saw Caleb walking up to her. _He looks so cute like that_, Cornelia thought with a blush. "Hi, Caleb", she smiled and removed her thoughts. "We did pretty good, huh? I mean, we had super "realistic effects"", Caleb started walking with her. "Yeah, we do a pretty good team together", Cornelia smiled. It seemed that her house was closer than they thought, because they were already at the gate.

Cornelia opened the gate and saw that Caleb had stopped. "Well, aren't you coming?", Cornelia looked back with a grin. "Are you sure?", Caleb asked. "Of course, come on", Cornelia giggled and grabbed his arm. Caleb smiled as she walked him through the door. "Hi Cornelia. Ooooooh, who's this?", Lilian teased, as she opened the door before Cornelia could open it. "He's a...friend of mine, Lilian", Cornelia said and went in the house, followed by Caleb. Lilian looked at Caleb, "I like him". Caleb scratched his head with nervousness. Cornelia's face turned red, "I'm sure you do, now we gotta go now, bye!", Cornelia dragged him up to her room.

"Wow, I like your room", Caleb said as he smelled the sweet scent. "Thanks", Cornelia smiled as she put her crown down on the drawer. "Hey Cornelia", Caleb sat down on one of the chairs she had. "Hm?", she sat on the bed. "I heard that theres the movie you liked...", Caleb started. Cornelia smiled and blushed, "Yeah, I haven't seen it, but I want to go see it". "I was wondering if you...I don't know, if you'd like to see it with me?", Caleb asked with a smile. "Of course! I'd love to go...but not dressed like this", Cornelia looked down on her fashionable dress, yet way to oldie style. "Yeah, good thing I brought my clothes", Caleb took out his bag. "Great, you can change in my bathroom, and I'll change in my closet", Cornelia pointed towards the bathroom. Caleb nodded and entered her bathroom.

After a little while, Caleb got out of the bathroom with his usual brown shirt and brown pants. _Guess she's not ready yet_, Caleb thought and sat on the chair again. He smiled as he remembered all those times he tried to tell her how he felt and all those times it felt that they were all alone and nothing to stop them...but I guess not. Now, he was ready to go on a date with Cornelia. _I guess everything turned out alright...better than alright. _

He heard the door open and saw Cornelia come out with a purple shirt and blue jeans with colorful figures on it. "Ok", Cornelia said. "Wow, never seen you wear that", Caleb smiled. "I'm glad you like it", Cornelia giggled. "Come on, I think there's one at 6:30", Caleb said as he opened the door for her, but for only Cornelia to see her little sister falling because she had been leaning on the door. "Lilian?", Cornelia boomed. "So he's MORE than your friend", Lilian said. Cornelia slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry, Caleb". Caleb smiled and nodded. "Wait here for a moment", Cornelia said and grabbed her little sisters hand. She dragged her to her mom's room.

"Mom! Lilian was spying on me and Caleb!", Cornelia said. "Who's Caleb?", her mom asked from the bathroom. Caleb, at that time, came through the door and next to Cornelia. "Hello, Mrs. Hale, I'm Caleb", Caleb waved as he saw his reflection on the mirror Mrs. Hale was looking through. "He's one of my best friends", Cornelia said. "Oh, well I've never heard about you", Mrs. Hale said walking to the room with them. "Oh, that's because he's actually not from school, he's Hay Lin's cousin. Sometimes when we go to Hay Lin's, Caleb is there, so we've become very good friends", Cornelia smiled. "Nu-uh! You're going to the movies with him!", Lilian disagreed. "Oh, Lilian, I'm sure they're going as friends, isn't that right Cornelia?", Mrs. Hale said, patting Lilians head. "Right, but SOMEONE had to lean on my door and hear our conversation!", Cornelia said, glaring at Lilian. Lilian crossed her arms.

"Ok, well, I better not make you two late, you kids have fun", Mrs. Hale said. "Ok, bye mom", Cornelia said and walked out the door. Caleb waved and smiled, as he walked in back of Cornelia. They went downstairs and through the door. "I"m so sorry about my sister, she can be such a brat sometimes", Cornelia said with embarrasment. "It's ok. At least your mom actually believed you", Caleb smiled. "Yeah, my mom usually goes on my side most of the time", Cornelia said. They walked down the side walk towards the movies. They got there, and Caleb bought the tickets and the snacks (don't ask me how he got the money, ok? HE DID NOT STEAL!).

They went to sit down in the theaters and the movie began. It was actually very interesting for both of them. There was even a little romantic scene. Caleb did that "yawning-and-accidently-putting-my-arm-around-your-shoulder" thing. Caleb smiled at her with a dreamy smile. Cornelia closed her eyes with a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. _Oh yeah, this is the best moment of my life_, Caleb thought as he brought her closer.

After the movies, Cornelia and Caleb talked and talked the whole way back to Cornelia's house. "Caleb, this was the best day of my life!", Cornelia twirled as she reached her gate. "Mine too", Caleb laughed. "I bet that tomorrow is gonna be even better, though", Caleb blushed. Cornelia stopped and smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Actually, you're right, tomorrow is gonna be the best day ever, and nothing is going to replace it. I'll see you tomorrow", Cornelia gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll save the big one for tomorrow", Cornelia winked and waved good-bye. Caleb grinned and waved at her back, _Oh yeah, can't wait for tomorrow_.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I totally left you hanging there, MUAHAHAHAHA! But don't worry, as you all know, I update sorta fast. Send in reviews, no flames!


	6. The Grand Finale

I think this is going to be the last chapter to my story (dang I'm already finishing all my stories! I'm running out! I gotta think of another plot...). Don't cry ppl, I'll promise to write more stories ASAP! But in the meantime, plz feel free to send in reviews, no flames! Enjoy my wonderful ppl!

**Probably the longest chapter ever!**

**The words in bold is the play, now like I promised, there is going to be most of the play, that's why it's going to be long. Hope you like it!**

**And even though I said it in the last minute, I dedicated this story to my new bf, Bernardo. Yes, that's why I chose that name to be "lover boy". I love you, Berny! LoL!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm so nervous!", Will said as she flattened her hair, her crown moving around. "Whoa, Will, calm down! If you keep messing with your hair, your head will soon be an airport platform for ants", Irma laughed. Will stopped and fixed her crown. "Cornelia must also be nervous", Taranee said. They all turned to Cornelia, who poked her head out of the curtain slightly to see all the crowd. She quickly covered the curtain with her hands and put on a panic face, "Ohmygod! Full house!", Cornelia said quickly. "It's ok, Corny, just imagine there is no one there...", Irma put her arm around her. Then she put her hand over her mouth and looked at Will and Taranee, "No one but a thousand people". "I guess you're right. I gotta calm down", Cornelia walked slowly away from the curtain. Cornelia's pink, silky, and long (it has a tail, you know, those sorta wedding dresses, except shorter) dress followed her; her crown of roses was the perfect accesory.She had been there for 1 hour so they could do her slight make up, for now, and all her wardrobe, which Hay Lin designed all by herself.

"Ok, so anyway, where's Hay Lin?", Irma asked, as she held the black duster to her face. "Over there", Taranee pointed to Hay Lin at one side of the stage. She was talking to Martin. Hay Lin had a funky purple dress and her pigtails were wrapped around long ribbons. "Hey, Hay Lin!", Will waved. Her dress was a puffy, red dress with long, loose sleeves. Her sleeves were a see-through white material. Her crown was gold, with little figures on it. Her make-up matched her sleeves and dress...very pretty and royal. "Looks like Hay Lin is a little bit busy", Irma said. "Oh Irma! My beautiful angel!", Martin's voice was heard. "And that's my cue, bye guys!", Irma grabbed hold of her little maid hat and ran with her pointy black shoes. Martin, the cook, went running after her.

"Poor Irma", Taranee smiled. Will started giggling at the poor Irma running for her life around the stage. "Hey Will!", her name made her jump and turned back to see Matt, in his handsome uniform and crown. "Oh, hi...Matt", Will blushed and waved slightly. "Hey, you wanna practice our lines?", Matt asked with a script in his hand. Will smiled and nodded. She waved to Taranee and walked side-by-side with Matt. "Oh great, now I'm a loner", Taranee complained.

She saw Cornelia flipping through the pages. Taranee was about to walk over there, when a crowd of boys huddled over her. "Oh, never mind", Taranee fixed her white uniform (like Irma's maid one, except white). She saw how Cornelia looked around and smiled at the boys nervously. She saw how Caleb suddenly came in with Cornelia, and the boys waved bye and left. Cornelia smiled up at him, as did Caleb (well, down). "Ok, I better- Hi...Nigel", Tarannee turned and saw Nigel in her face. "Hi Taranee. Are you ready to start the play?", Nigel asked and backed away a little, to give her room. "Um, I think so", Taranee nodded nervously. "Cool, cause we're about to start", Nigel pointed at Mrs. Knickerbocker and Hay Lin, getting hold of the mic's. Taranee shrieked and ran to the safety of the side of the stage. Everyone was there, even her friends.

The curtains opened slightly as Mrs. Knickerbocker went outside of the stage. Everyone clapped really loudly. It looked as if all of Heatherfield was there. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, my name is Mrs. Knickerbocker, principal", Mrs. Knickerbocker said in the microphone. "This year, our music teacher did not write this magnificent play. It was actually written by one of our own middle school students", Mrs. Knickerbocker smiled wide. Everyone made suprised faces. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for the director and author of the play, Hay Lin", Mrs. Knickerbocker stepped aside and let Hay Lin come in with a nervous smile. She almost tripped and giggled nervously, as the crowed laughed silently.

"Um, hello everyone. My name is Hay Lin, and I hope that you like my play. I don't wanna hold you off much longer, so let us start with The Heart of Rose!", Hay Lin smiled. Everyone clapped louder. Mrs. Knickerbocker off the stage into the seats in front, while Hay Lin just stood aside in the edge of the stage. The red curtains opened, to a beautifully colored background of the inside of a castle. "A long time ago, there was a 16 year old Prince of France named Bernardo. He was to be engaged by the age of 16, so we begin our story here", Hay Lin then went down next to Mrs. Knickerbocker.

**Bernardo came out and sat down on the dinner table in the center, resting his head on his hand. King Miguel and Queen Gabriela sat down as well. "Oh, my son, why have you not chosen any of the wonderful women we have picked for you?", Queen Gabriela asked Bernardo. "I do not love them, mother, they are not what I search", Bernardo groaned. "Well, we have a new set of girls that might be of interest", King Miguel laughed. The maid stepped in, "Hello, your highnesses, Rebbeca has come to serve you. Your lunch will be served in just a few minutes...Cheif...um"**, Irma totally blanked out as she saw all the people staring at her. She gave an empty face and thought fast. "Cheif Edward!", Will whispered loud enough for Irma to hear. **"Cheif Edward is preparing your lunch", Rebecca smiled nervously and stood there. Cheif Edward stepped in. "Good afternoon, I am pleased to announce that the food is ready! So, Miss Rebbeca, if you please?", Cheif Edward looked at Rebbeca. Rebbeca and Cheif Martin left the dinning room.**

**"It's so hard to see you so down, my boy", King Miguel looked at his son's frowining face. "Well of course, father! You're making me marry someone I don't love!", Bernardo yelled and stretched his hands up. "It's for the best of your kingdom, my young prince, now sit!", Queen Gabriela ordered. "Actually, I'm not very hungy. I'm going up to my room", Bernardo stood up and stomped away. "So Prince Bernardo will not be joining you for lunch?", Rebecca came in and asked. "It appears not", King Miguel looked confused. "Oh, well your lunch is served", Rebbeca put two trays of...food and stood there smiling. "Why thank you, Rebbe-!", **Will accidently dropped the tray and looked really nervous. Hay Lin bit her lip. **"Oh, um, I will have Chief Edward cook another meal, my lady", **Irma ran out nervously. Silence. She came back out, dusted Will's crown (Will held her crown down and looked at Irma in a "Don't touch!", face), and ran off. The crowd started laughing. Hay Lin also laughed, she was enjoying her work being admired.

The curtains closed. _(I'm gonna skip this part, but it was when Bernardo and his parents saw the girls, Bernardo didn't like them at all)_

**"Alright, Bernardo, your father's ball is tomorrow. I want you to find a woman by tomorrow. Everyone will be here. So dress up nice", Queen Gabriela ordered. King Miguel put his arm around her wife. **Will kept a serious face, but both Matt and Will glanced at each other and blushed with a smile. **King Miguel led her out of the room, leaving Bernardo there. "How do they expect me to find a girl I don't know to marry me! I'll never find the perfect girl. My kingdom is doomed", Bernardo bowed his head in grief. **The curtains closed, and in a few minutes opened in Bernardo's room; the background had a nice wallpaper and a open windoow (old fashioned, no plastic) with the moonlight coming in. There was also a bed (real). Bernardo was in his "pj's"

**"I hope, like my mother always says, I will find my answers in my dreams", Bernardo goes into bed and closes his eyes. **White smoke covered the whole stage (not the audience, which were anxious to see what was happening). Cornelia took a deep breathe, and saw Will with the Heart of Candracar. There was people everywhere on the stage (unseen because of the smoke) moving the props and background. The smoke finally disappeared, leaving Caleb in a very beautiful blue uniform. It made him look very handsome (well, more, lol).

**Bernardo looked around at a black room or place. "Where am I?", Bernardo's voice echoed. **The Heart of Candracar shown backstage at Cornelia, who was in front of her. **A small, glow formed in the background. Bernardo looked at it confusingly. The glow became bigger, and bigger, until it was a big, crystal-shaped (the Heart of Candracar shaped) glow. Suddenly, a beautiful blond girl, with eyes closed, a silky pink dress, and a crown of roses appeared in the glow. **The audiance gasped in suprise. Hay Lin grinned at how the "special effects" was working like a charm.

**The girl opened her eyes slowly. "Oh, maiden, who are you?", Bernardo asked as he kneeled down in worship at the beautiful girl in the crystal. "The answer will come soon, my Prince", the girl said slowly, her voice sweet and graceful. Her eyes seemed so gentle. **Caleb looked at Cornelia, _Oh...my...she looks so beautiful..._. **"I've seen you before in my dreams. You are the girl I have dreamt since I was a young boy", Bernardo said to her. **Hay Lin gasped, _That's not in the script is it?_. Hay Lin looked through the pages. _It's not! What is he doing?...Well, it sure is drawing a lot of attention_, Hay Lin thought, as he looked at the stage.

Will looked confused,looking at Cornelia for an answer. Cornelia didn't move, she didn't want to ruin the moment. **"...As..."**, Cornelia understood.

_Flashback..._

_It felt like years that they were in each other's arms. "Well, we better get you home, before your parents get mad", Caleb said, regretting breaking their embrace. "Yeah", Cornelia laughed. They walked side-by-side, Caleb got hold of her hand; their fingers laced together. When they finally got to Cornelia's apartment they looked at each other again. "Bernardo, will I ever see you again?", Cornelia said smiling big. "Of course, Rose,for you are my sun, my moon, my air, and my life. I promise that nothing will ever seperate us", Caleb smiled with her. They hugged once more and Cornelia opened the door. "Oh, and Cornelia", Caleb said. Cornelia looked back. "I know I never mentioned it but...I love you, and what Hay Lin wrote is true". Cornelia blew him a kiss, "I'll love you forever, too". She waved good-bye and left inside._

_He's saying...his true feelings for me! He's talking about the real us! Cornelia and Caleb!_, Cornelia thought. **"As have I, but you will soon know the truth, the truth is near", the girl said as she closed her eyes, and the light slowly started to disappear. "No! Please! Tell me more!", Bernardo stood up and stretched his arm. "Wake up, Bernardo, wake up-", her voice faded away and was replaced by his mother, who came out in the crystal. "Wake up, Prince of France, you're so lazy!", Queen Gabriela yelled. **Cornelia took hold of the Heart, facing it to Will, yet her thoughts were confused. She thought about what had just happened. _Caleb wants to change the play and...say our true story? I don't understand this_, she thought, but smiled anyway. **More smoke appeared, and everything went blank.**

Cornelia ran to the stage and looked for Caleb. "Caleb!", Cornelia searched. "Cornelia", Caleb grabbed her arms. "Did you forget your lines?", Cornelia asked. "No...I meant it, I'll explain later, you have to go before the smoke goes off and you're here", Caleb said. Cornelia, even though wasn't seen, nodded and ran towards the backstage.

**The smoke disappeared, with Bernardo sitting up on his bed with his mom on the side. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You had me so worried", Queen Gabriela took out a chinese fan from her dress and fanned herself. "Oh mother! I just had a wonderful dream! I'm so happy", Bernardo jumped out of bed, grabbed his mother's hands, and started to dance with her. "Whoa! You're usually in a cranky mood", Queen Gabriela laughed. Bernardo let go and ran out of the room. "Wait, Bernardo! Not in those clothes!", Queen Gabriela ran after him. **The audience laughed.

_(Skip! It's the ball, there's a really cool dance scene with all the people. After that, Bernardo searches around for the perfect girl, but can't. Gets tired and goes outside to get some fresh air)_

**"Mabye I just need some fresh air", Bernardo went outside and walked to the gate. "Mabye I-", he stopped in his tracks and saw the back of a blond girl with a brown, raggy dress and a cute little hat to match. Bernardo looked confused, "Um, miss?". **Hay Lin gave the signal to a boy behind the curtain, he pressed a button. **The girl turned around with an innocent face. He gasped. It was the same girl from his dreams! Bernardo could practically see shining stars when she turned to face him** (which was Hay Lin's idea, lol)**. "It's her!", Bernardo breathed. "Her who?", the girl turned back to see if she saw someone. "No no no...um...what's your name?", Bernardo walked to the gate and put his hands around the bars. "I'd rather you go first", the girl crossed her arms. **

**"I am the Prince of France! Don't you recognize me?", Bernardo said suprised. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry, please forgive me", she bowed down in suprise. "Please, no bowing. I'm getting so tired of everyone treating me like a-", Bernardo started. "A prince?", Rose got up on her feet. "Well...yeah, how did you know?", he asked. "Sometimes, a girl just knows", Rose smiled. **

_(Skip! They decided to meet again. They fell in love during the last few days. They go again and again, until his parents get suspicious and want to know who this girl is. He tells Rose to come to his palace to meet the King and Queen, she accepts)_

**"Mother, Father, this is Rose", Bernardo came in with Rose next to him. Rose bows down sweetly. "Wait a minute. You're the daughter of Jasmin and Ferdinan, are you not?", the King looked angry. "Um, how...did you know?", Rose looked frightened and confused. "Bernardo! I forbid you to see this girl again!", Queen Gabriela ordered. "What? But why?", Bernardo asked in fury at his mother. "This girl is the daughter of Queen Jasmin and King Ferdinan, the rulers of Europe! Our enemy! I don't want you around that Princess!", King Ferdinan said in anger. "A princess!", Bernardo looked at Rose, poor Rose. "Yes, and I understand your parent's wishes. Good-bye, Bernardo, I mean...good day, your highness", she bowed in sadness and ran out the door. Bernardo looked at his furious parents. He made a face at them and ran after Rose.**

_(Skip, he asks her to meet him in the fountain after he talks to his parents. Talks to parents, says that he can't leave his room. He goes out the window and runs to the fountain)_

**He arrived at the fountain and waits for her. "We can't do this anymore", he looked back to see Rose's pale face. "My parents won't take control of me like a puppet any longer. I don't want to just leave!", Bernardo said to her. "I know, but we won't be able to see each other anymore. You're parents are going to lock you!", Rose exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess?", Bernardo suddenly asked. **

**"I, of course, lived in a castle in Europe. I felt exactly like you did, controled, and worshiped. That's why I knew how to answer you the first time we met", Rose turned away from him. "I couldn't take it anymore, so I...um...walked! Yeah that's it. I walked here. I haven't heard of my parents ever since", Rose finished. "Wow, you walked from Europe to France?", Bernardo asked suprised. "Um...", Rose didn't know what to say. "Wait! Mabye we could run away together, somewhere where no one can stop us!", Bernardo said. "I don't know, I mean, I already traveled a long way. Are you up to such a great task", Rose kept facing the other way. "It's better than not seeing you anymore", Bernardo smiled. Rose turned around and hugged him. **Cornelia blushed a tiny bit. **"Come here tomorrow, I'll bring all we need for the journey, I could get two horses or something", Bernardo said.**

**"Um, actually, I'll tell you how I got here...", Rose took a few steps back. "Show me? How could you show me right here in the open?", Bernardo asked. **Will made a silent wish to the Heart, as she watched Cornelia and Caleb from the side of the stage (not seen). The Heart of Candracar flew quickly to Cornelia's palm. **Rose put out her arm, her hand closed. Bernardo looked at her with confusion. She opened her hand, and showed him the shinning crystal in her hand. "That's the same crystal I saw in my dream!", Bernardo exclaimed. **The audience looked anxiously at the stage. At that same moment, Will closed her eyes and whispered, "Cornelia...Earth".

**The crystal let out a green teardrop and swirled around Rose. Bernardo looked in suprise and shock and wonder at the same time. **Cornelia transformed into her guardian self, but didn't say "Earth!", in the end, she just floated back down. While she was still transforming, she threw the Heart of Candracar to Will. **"I have magic powers", Rose said. Bernardo let his jaw drop. "Dang, who would've thought? So you flew here? Wait...you can fly?", Bernardo asked in wonder. "Yeah", Rose flew up with her wings. **Cornelia flew up over the audience, and made several twists and turns. The audience was amazed at how real it seemed. **She finally floated back down. "So I can carry you and whatever we need", Rose finished. "Ok, that works better. And if there is any obstacle, we will fight it together", Bernardo hugged her again. **Caleb changed the script, but Hay Lin liked the way it was going. Cornelia knew that Caleb meant, "We will fight together, side-by-side in Merridean, until all is well. And I will always be there for you".**Rose took one final look at him, as she turned back into her normal, beautiful dressed girl. She walked away**. The audience looked touched by the words and actions of the story.

_(Gonna skip! Bernardo runs away at midnight, flys with Rose until they land in a peacefulvalley. Rose alsohad the power of Earth, so she got the wood and created a beautiful, simple home. They lived there for about 2 weeks,_until they heard footsteps)

**There house and everything went dark, the whole place was dark, until the lights were on and their house was gone, only Bernardo's parents and a thousand soldiers, and Rose's parents with even more soldiers!"Rose! Come here! Away from those beasts, especially that one", Queen Jasmin yelled, pointing at France's prince. "Mother! I will not return to you for as long as you dispise these people, especially Bernardo! Keep away from him, mother!", Rose yelled back, and stretched her arms to her sides, as if protecting Bernardo. "You will do no such thing! Get away from them, now Rose!", King Ferdinan said with fury."Listen to your parents, you girl. Step away from our son! You don't deserve him at all!", Queen Gabriela said to Rose. Rose gasped and gave up by hanging her head low, but an angry face. "Mother! I love her! You cannot just take me away from her!", Bernardo yelled at his mother. "But we can, either you, Rose, step away from him and come to us, or our soldiers will remove that boy!", King Ferdinan yelled. The soldiers put their shields higher, and their swords ready to fight."There shall be no such thing. Men!", King Miguel ordered his soldiers. The soldiers also put a fighting stance.**

**Rose and Bernardo held each other. "Bernardo, we have to stop them!", Rose seemed frightened. "We mustdo what is right",Bernardo said."You don't mean?", Rose started. Bernardo nodded. "Bernardo, will I ever see you again?", Rose asked, she knew this would probably risk their lives. "You are my sun, my moon, my air, and my life. I promise that nothing will ever seperate us, because now we will become one!", Bernardo finished. **The audience looked like they were about to cry. Everyone from the cast and crew looked anxiously to see the big scene. **Rose and Bernardo leaned in slowly and finally kissed. **But somehow, Caleb was able to contact Cornelia in his head. _"And that is the truth",_ Caleb smiled under the kiss. _"Te Quiero mucho, Caleb (I love you, Caleb)"_, Cornelia said in spanish. Caleb understood and smiled even wider.

The audience started crying in happiness, even Hay Lin was crying and said, "Finally! Go Cornelia (sniff) and Caleb!". Will's hand (no one noticed).Hay Lin motioned her hands, as the crew put lighting at Cornelia and Caleb, with a crying face.

**They both closed their eyes and began to hover up. Everybody looked at them with suprise and shock. "Your fighting has caused us misery, so now we shall be together as one!", Rose and Bernardo said in unison and a bright, green light came from Rose. Everyone was shocked. **Will made a silent wish to the Heart of Candracar. **Bernardo began glowing white, unlike Rose**(Will knew how to do a glow on people because it helps when she's in the dark). **The two seperated from the kiss, still with closed eyes. For a moment, you saw nothing but light. **

**First, you saw Rose with a pink dress, now you saw her in the blue and turqoise, and feathery winged outfit. Bernardo went from a normal uniform, to a blue and turqoise "king uniform type". They hugged each other and began to spin really fast.** Finally, Will made a silent wish to the Heart as it, without being seen, jumped in the middle of the two spinning people. **Caleb and** Cornelia opened their eyes to see spinning figures of one another and the Heart of Candracar. Cornelia concentrated as they both started to disappear slowly. The spinning vortx diminished and only the Heart of Candracar was left, slowly going down.

The audience gasped!

**"My baby!", Queen Jasmin and Queen Gabriela shreiked and ran towards the crystal. Suddenly a screen appeared from the Heart of Candracar when they held it in both their palms. Rose and Bernardo appeared side-by side in the screen. "Until you learn how to love...", Rose started with almost no emotion in her face or voice. "Then, you shall be returned what is dear to you...", Bernardo said the same as Rose did (well, except a deeper voice). "For if not, your two treasures shall be gone, forgetting you, forever", Rose and Bernardo said, and closed their eyes. Then the screen disappeared.**

_(Skip! The King and Queen of France and Europe didn't understand it at first. They kept the crystal in a beautiful garden, locked between both France and Europe. After a long time, they decided to have a funeral...and peace treaty for their Prince and Princess)_

**Everyone was dressed in black. King Ferdinan and Queen Jasmin were on one side of the crystal, floating in a stand, and King Miguel and Queen Gabriela in the other. "Citizens, we did not understand what peace truly was...until the most important thing in our lives disappeared and showed us the way", King Ferdinan said sadly. "So we shall now sign a peace treaty...and begin the funeral", King Miguel finished sadly. Everyone bowed their heads and hummed a sad song. **Everyone from the audience started crying! Well, except the little kids who thought this was stupid and love stinks...like Chris and Lilian.

**The rulers of France signed first. Then the rulers of Europe signed. "Thank you for showing us the way", the rulers said together. Suddenly, the crystal started to glow madly. "What's happening?" Queen Jasmin and Queen Gabriela shrieked. The crystal let out a screen, "You have learned to love, now the life of two is restored", Rose and Bernardo said as they suddenly came from out of the crystal. "My baby!", the Queen's yelled in happiness again. They hugged them. "Have you learned anything?", Bernardo pushed them away with Rose. "We're so sorry! We should have accepted the love of you two", King Miguel appologized. "Would you forgive us if we throw a wedding for you two?", Queen Jasmin asked with sweet eyes. **

**"But...", Rose and Bernardo lifted their hands, with gold rings on their fingers, "How did you know we were engaged?", Rose and Bernardo asked. **Everyone gasped at the total suprise. **"Sometimes, a mother just knows things", Queen Gabriela winked. Rose and Bernardo smiled. **

Hay Lin walks up to the side of the stage and grabs a microphone, "And so, Rose and Bernardo got married, and got a beautiful castle together in the center of the ocean, floating". **The background had the castle in the ocean, and Rose, Bernardo, Queen Gabriela and Jasmin, and King Miguel and Ferdinan were there smiling with big smiles. **"This teaches all you parents who don't let your children get dates. You never know when your child could have magic powers and decide to run away with their true love", Irma got the microphone. Everyone started laughing. They stood up and clapped loudly.

The curtains closed. Then opened again, with all the cast and crew holding hands, and bowing. Cornelia and Caleb were in the middle. They looked at each other and smiled wider.

**After all that...**

"Congradulations, sweetie! You did amazing!", Mrs. Hale hugged her child and gave her a bunch of roses. She also grabbed the bag with Cornelia's costume; everyone had changed back to their normal clothes."Um, thanks mom", Cornelia said nervously. "We'll wait for you in the car so you can say bye to all your friends", Mr. Hale said as they all walked to the car. Cornelia went over to her friends.

"Oh my gosh, Corny, you did so good! I nearly cried when you and Caleb kissed "Kissy-kissy-goo-goo!", Irma made kissy faces. Everyone started laughing. "Sure, I wouldn't expect anything else out of you, Irma", Cornelia laughed. "Yeah, but she totally messed up with the cook's name!", Hay Lin laughed louder. "Hey! Anyone could've made that mistake!", Irma announced. "Right", Will laughed. "Hey, you guys wanna go to the movies? Caleb was just gonna change", Hay Lin said. "Let me go ask my mom", Cornelia said going to the car.

"Hey mom?", Cornelia knocked on the window. Her dad opened the window, and her mother poked out. "Yes, Cornelia?", her mother said. "Is it ok if I go to the movies with my friends to celebrate?", she asked. "Alright, Cornelia, have fun!", her mom said, as her dad waved sweetly and closed the window. When Cornelia turned around, Caleb was right in front of her. "Come on, Cornelia and Caleb, let's go", Taranee said as the girls walked along the sidewalk, passing Caleb and Cornelia. Caleb extended his hand in front of Cornelia, "Let us go, my sweet Rose". Cornelia laughed and took his hand. They started walking, hand-in hand. Cornelia heard her little sister scream, "I knew it! He's not just your friend!", as their car passed. She stuck out her tounge and kept walking with Caleb.

"Hey guys! Next year is another year, and mabye Hay Lin will put a kissing scene again!", Irma yelled from the front. "Oh shut up, Irma", Cornelia and Caleb said back. They looked at each other, "Although, another play wouldn't be so bad, now would it?", Caleb smiled. "Not at all", Cornelia and Caleb followed their friends, **AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dang, this took me FOREVER to finish writing. I hope you liked Hay Lin's Play! You'll be seeing my name in a lot more stories later, send in reviews, no flames! Hope you'll be my faithful reviewers in my next story. Ciao!

LoveRose


End file.
